1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma diffusion and more particularly, to novel systems and methods for combining germicidal protection, and aromatic diffusion in enclosed habitable spaces.
2. Background Art
Germicidal protection technology exists in sanitary industrial applications, such as restroom air germicidal protection, toilet bowl and tank purification systems, odor-control pellets, tablets, atomizers, and the like. These systems may be passive, operating strictly on vapor pressure, or maybe electrically powered, such as by heaters, lamps, fans, and the like.
Likewise, it has been found suitable to use fragrances in association with many cleaning products. These vary from kitchen soaps for dishes, to floor cleaning materials, carpet cleaners, and the like. That is, in general, it is known to put fragrances in cleaning systems. Accordingly, cleaning solvents, soaps, detergents, and the like may include fragrances leaving residual fragrance following cleaning. Nevertheless, the intention of the cleaning product itself is to either clean up “dirt” or “soil” from furniture, floors, walls, curtains, and the like, or to otherwise scrub away foreign matter.
On the other hand, disinfectants, antimicrobial materials, antiseptic materials, and the like are also used. For example, hospitals, are a case in point in which numerous germicidal liquids, vapors, pads, wipes, tools, and the like are used to wipe down surfaces, floors, restrooms, toilet facilities, sinks, and the like in order to control microbes such as germs, bacteria, viruses, and the like.
Meanwhile, an industry has developed around aromatherapy. Aromatherapy is typically directed to the infusion of an atmospheric environment, such as a room, home, kitchen, store, or the like with a scent selected from, for example, a fragrance or an essential oil, such as citrus, lavender, lemon, ginger, cinnamon, and so forth. This may be done by burning candles, heating a wax carrier that is infused with the oil, or the like. In other embodiments, essential oils may be vaporized in atomizers and distributed into a room.
It would be an advance in the art to provide an improved, industrial-strength system for combining germicidal protection, purification of air, infusion of selective aromatic materials, and the like in a single unit.